


A Heroic Save

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Chemistry, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship, Rey Skywalker, Rey and Finn are made for each other, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Superheroes, True Love, What-If, hand kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn saves Rey from being hit by a car.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	A Heroic Save

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about adding this fic to my Finnrey fanfic collection, but I enjoyed it so much that I decided to make it a series of single, interconnecting one-shots!☺️

* * *

Rey heard the screech of tires before she saw the vehicle bearing down on her. She'd been crossing the street with her hand in her tote, trying to find her keys, but the sound of tires pulled her attention away from her search.

Her dad had told her a million times not to look at her cell phone while walking in the street and she never did. Rey prided herself for being smarter than the average millennial and not keeping her cell being in her hand every second - okay, maybe not every millennial did this, but too many of them did.

The car came fast, but also seemed to approach her in slow motion. Was this what it was like for people who found themselves falling from an incredible distance? Also, who would’ve thought that rifling through her purse would be the reason why she was about to die or at least be laid-up in the hospital for months? 

_Oh, man. I forgot to take my blouse out of the dryer! Now it’ll be all wrinkly._

Granted, this wasn’t the kind of thought you’d expect a person to have with a speeding car heading in their direction, but Rey always had thoughts like these no matter what situation she was in. Her hands covered her face in a futile effort to shield herself from what was going to be a painful collision...but nothing happened.

There was a swoosh sound followed by a loud crunch, but the car hadn’t hit her. Peeking out from behind her fingers, Rey was shocked to see a costumed man holding the car in his hands as he carried and set it down several feet away from her. 

"Wha...?" She stared as he spoke to the driver. If she didn’t believe what she’d just seen with her own eyes, the car had proof. There were two imprints of her savior's hands on the fender of the vehicle. Rey's eyes widened and she leaned against a nearby pole and started breathing slowly to stop herself from hyperventilating.

What in the world was this guy wearing? It looked like dark blue spandex suit with an O on his chest and a black cape attached to the neck. There was a mask on his face to protect his identity, she supposed, and he also wore a pair of black gloves that completed his look. 

_How could he wear that outfit in this heat and not burn up? Maybe he has some kind of heat resistant ability. What’s it called? Oh, right. Invulnerability? I’m not sure. I didn’t read a lot of comic books as a kid._

"Are you alright, ma'am?" His voice was deep and silky and Rey had to blink a few times before responding.

"Uh, yeah. I’m okay. You stopped him before he hit me." _Duh, he knows that, Rey._ "What was going on with him? Did he fall asleep at the wheel or something?"

"No. His brakes went out and he lost control of the car. That’s the side affect of living in a world where everything is man made. It wears out after a while." He sighed and gave her a long look.

Rey felt her cheeks warm as his eyes slid over her form with approval. She was glad that she’d chosen to wear her sleeveless yellow sundress and gladiator sandals. It was perfect outfit for the summer and made her legs look amazing. He seemed to appreciate that by the way he took her in.

While he checked her out, she gave him the same treatment. He had beautiful dark brown skin, brown eyes, plump lips and a mustache that was probably even sexier when he wasn’t wearing his mask. She couldn’t see his hair because he had a cowl that matched the rest of his outfit.

As for the spandex, well, it made certain parts of his anatomy noticeable. His arms were very muscled, but not so much that he appeared to be an inhuman bodybuilder. He had an athletic shape with a six pack, an trim waist, strong thighs and an ample backside - yes, she looked at his ass. Who wouldn’t when standing in front of a man like that?

Her eyes didn’t linger on front part of his costume for obvious reasons, but she couldn’t say that her femininity wasn’t intrigued by seeing his package. Thank goodness he hadn’t added a pair of shorts to his suit. 

When Rey finally looked him in the eyes again, he was smirking. Her ogling had been overt and shameless, but she didn’t think she was wrong for checking him out. Evidently, he also knew he was attractive and didn’t have qualms with a woman looking. Good. He had a healthy dose of vanity.

"Well, thank you for saving me, mister...?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Orion."

He gave her his superhero name. Of course he would do that. Rey may not have read many comics, but she had seen plenty of superhero films. Unless the costumed hero's identity was known to the public, they made sure to remain anonymous and that was obviously what this guy was doing.

She respected that. If she had powers, she would do the same thing so the safety of she and her loved ones didn’t become compromised. Still, she wanted to find out what his real name was or at least get to know him as his ordinary self. She had a feeling that she’d really like him as an average guy.

"It’s nice to meet you, Orion. I’m Rey Skywalker." She held out her hand and he took it, but instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. When his mouth touched her skin, she shivered and felt tingles of electricity run up her arm. He raised his eyebrows and she was sure he felt the same thing.

He held her gaze for a few moments before letting go of her hand. "A lovely name for a lovely lady."

"Thank you," came her breathy reply. "I guess in the future, I should wait until I’m on the sidewalk to dig into my purse."

"I’d advise you to do that, yes," came his lighthearted reply.

_Good Lord, he's got a sexy voice._ Rey had a thing about voices and his was beautiful. She felt silly for thinking it, but she wanted him to say something, anything as long as he kept talking to her. That was a sensation she’d never experienced with a man before.

She felt so drawn to him, almost as if he were a magnet and she were steel. Rey took a step towards him and he did the same. Once they were inches away from each other, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn’t what she really wanted to do, but she didn’t know the guy, so a lip kiss was out of the question.

Orion opened his mouth to say something, but she never got to hear it. At that moment, the driver of the out of control car ran over to them.

"Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt, but my car won’t start. Do you think you could give me a lift to the nearest auto shop?"

And just like that, the magic was over. Orion looked at the man. "Of course. We don’t want to cause a build up of traffic in this area." He then turned to Rey, a little smile on his face. "I hope I’ll see you again, Miss Rey."

"Just Rey and likewise, Orion." She beamed at him and he acknowledged her with a nod before taking off with the driver sitting in his car as he carried the vehicle away. Only now, he was  flying .

Rey continued to watch him leave until he was nothing more than a speck in her vision. Oh, yes. She **definitely** had to meet this man again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=9k4looh60v82) on Instagram. Drop by and say hello!💞


End file.
